Presently, many utility meters are monitored by having an employee visually inspect each meter, and record the usage data. Several methods and devices have been proposed to automatically collect the utility usage data thereby reducing the labor involved in collecting the utility usage data.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,632, Frew, et al. disclose a device for monitoring utility usage. The device is independently powered and is capable of short range infrared transmission of the utility usage data. A wand is also provided that is capable of receiving the transmitted data. A meter-reading employee uses the wand by placing it close to the monitoring device to receive the data which is electronically stored in a transportable unit carried by the employee. The employee then brings the electronically stored data to the utility company where it is downloaded from the transportable unit and used to calculate the customer's utility usage bill.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,568 and 5,161,182, by Merrian, et al. disclose a utility usage monitor that connects to the customer's telephone line via a modem. The usage monitor calculates and stores the customer's utility usage data. The utility company periodically calls the monitoring unit, and when a modem connection between the utility company and the monitoring unit is established, the monitoring unit sends the usage data to the utility company and the data is used to calculate the customer's usage bill.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,976, Gastouniotis, et al. disclose a device that monitors utility usage data. The customer's utility usage data is collected by a unit located in the customer's residence. The monitoring unit sends the usage data via a radio frequency to an intermediate storage station where usage data from up to 10,000 residences is capable of being stored. Periodically, the intermediate station sends the stored data to the utility company by either a radio frequency link, a cable TV line or telephone line. Subsequently, the utility usage data is used to calculate the customer's bill.
A need exists for a system that is capable of monitoring utility usage and other information on varying reading schedules and different levels of frequency of data interrogation (profiling), and is capable of wirelessly transmitting digital data to a desired remote device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a data collection device that receives information from utility meters and other devices.
It would further be advantageous to provide for digital transmission of the information to a remote receiving device, and in one embodiment the information should be capable of being transmitted via GSM, PACS, FDMA, CDMA or TDMA digital technology operating at any frequency.
It would also be advantageous for the data collection device to provide an interface with telecommunications wiring at a location so as to provide a connection to a cellular, personal communications system or equivalent wireless network.
It would be advantageous to provide a device that is capable of receiving requests for data and is capable of transmitting data using the short message service of the personal communications system protocol.